The Twists and Turns of Love
by excuse.my.muse
Summary: Harmony is changed when they're resident damsel in distress, starry eyed dreamer is proven to be the world's best spy. ON HIATUS cos theresa got hitched to ethan, i've lost my muse.
1. Chapter 1 Boy Doesn't Meet the Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, but i'll tell you if i do. I also do not own Passions, but I'd love to and show those JERs how to really write.**

**'Ship: TheRox (Theresa and Fox)**

**READ BELOW! IMPORTANT TO UNDERSTAND MY STORY!!!**

**A/N:The relationships I have here are Theresa and Fox, Whitney and Chad, Grace and Sam, Kay and Miguel, Beth and Antonio, Pilar and Alistar, Eve and Julian, Ethan and Gwen (only in the beginning), Jessica and Reese (hopefully someone who reads this shall know him) Fancy and Luis, Sheridan and Chris (only in the beginning. Jared may appear. Noah and Paloma will be paired off with other people that I create. I like them together but for my story it works better if they are not together. Oh and Rebecca will just whore herself off as per usual. JT, Spike and anyone else shall be bystanders and appear every so often.**

**A/N: This is an alternate reality, but I am going to try and keep the same situations as much as possible.**

**A/N: This is begins a couple of years ago. That is all! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Boy Doesn't Meet the Girl

He watched the little girl draw in the servants lounge. She was scrawny and

short. Her buck tooth smile showed as she gave her drawing to her mother's

friend. All the maids loved her, their little angel. He wanted to say hi before he left

in a week, but he knew she'd ignore him. He had already ruined several of her

tea parties she held for the few dolls she'd bring to the mansion. Fox had used

scary masks, flickered the lights, and had even used water balloons to get her

attention. He did not understand why she never chased him. He knew that she

wanted to because every time he pulled a prank on her she would look so

furious. He always thought she looked prettier when she flared up. Still he had

yet to work up the courage to say hi. He doubted he'd ever get another chance

like this.

She knew he was watching her. She could see him in the corner of her eye. Yet

the simple act of seeing him meant nothing if she couldn't run after him. Her

mother had forbidden her from bothering any of the Cranes and just to stay in the

lounge. She knew her mother's job was all they had besides Luis' paper route.

That was the only reason she didn't pound the living daylights out of him,

whoever he was. She had seen him a few times, but she just didn't know his

name. She had been told he was going to go off to expensive boarding schools

far away next week. She wasn't going to let a boy get in between her and her

dream, to draw. Since they were poor her mom couldn't buy her picture books,

so instead she would take paper from her school and traced the dresses of the

women in the old magazines that were left in the lounge. It was fun, kept her

busy and HIM away from her dolls. She was sure that if she ever showed him her

drawings he'd laugh at her and then tear them apart. The scrawny boy that

terrorized her was never going to get a hold of her drawings, even if they were

just tracings and not really her work.

* * *

**A/N: Please review because I don't know if I am going to continue this because I am going to change Theresa's Song quite a bit, but if this is liked then I'll work on this one more since I have more chapters and plots lined up for this one.**


	2. Chapter 2 Years Later, The Wedding

**Re-written Chapter 2 and story plot has changed completely, my explaination is at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Passions, but if I did i would show those JERs what we all really want and im not just talking about therox. I own the story plot now. I may own some characters but I'll tell you if i do.**

* * *

Chapter 2

_DING DING_

Theresa, the maid of honour, was going to make her speech.

"Gwen, Ethan I know that I came between the two of you before, I want you both to know I can stand here and say that I am truly happy for the both of you. You two were made for each other. I know that you two will make a beautiful envied life. To the happy couple," Theresa raised her glass as everyone else did and clapped for making such a beautiful speech and the newlyweds.

Ethan stared at Theresa, she was still as gorgeous as the day he met her, if not more so. She had captured his heart all those years ago, but he had been foolish enough to let her go. When they had started going out again he had promised himself that he would cling on to her forever. He had screwed up though the night he and Theresa had gotten into a fight about his friendship with Gwen. Though Theresa liked Gwen, she couldn't help feel like Gwen didn't approve of the two being together. She didn't know that Gwen was never told of the relationship. So after Theresa had stormed off Ethan had wandered around the town until he saw Gwen alone in the gardens of Crane grounds. He felt bad for her; he had never given her a legitimate reason for breaking the engagement the first time, but Theresa had forgiven him and wanted to be with him again. He wasn't stupid enough not to realise that this wasn't an offer that would last forever. He took it, but when he did he had destroyed Gwen in the process.

He went over to her and comforted her. They had talked, about nothing and about everything. When Ethan felt that Theresa should have calmed down given the amount of time he had given her, he decided to leave. So he got up to leave and was about to kiss Gwen's forehead when Gwen looked up. Their lips locked. Ethan felt a surge of her loneliness go through that kiss. He knew this was wrong, but he knew stopping would hurt Gwen, which he had done enough of. So he chose Gwen over Theresa that night. He had slept with Gwen and now she was carrying his child. Ethan wanted to do right by Gwen. He couldn't see anyway else to do that except to marry her, even if it meant He knew it would hurt seeing Theresa alone, but he just wanted to do the right thing. When his child was older and understood he would divorce Gwen and go back to Theresa. She had promised him forever. And he wanted to believe she would wait forever for him, and he saw total complete love in her eyes when she had said it.

But that speech she just gave. It just hurt him so much. Hadn't she promised him forever? Surely no one had taken her heart so quickly? He knew no one had, so if that was true, then why was she so happy looking at the moment. She must be acting. That was the only explanation for it; it was the only explanation he would accept.

Was it possible that she could look even more beautiful? Fox looked out at Theresa. She had made a very convincing display. He knew better, Fox knew that Theresa still loved Ethan, she always would. Gwen had been tricked again; Theresa was the maid of honour because she had promised that she would leave Ethan alone. Gwen wanted to resume their friendship because they had both been good friends.

* * *

**Just like to say Whitney is coming a little later, so Gwen was Theresa's best friend and vice-versa, so you can see why it was bad for Theresa to be with Ethan again, anyways.**

**Back to your regularly scheduled program.

* * *

**

Fox still wanted to meet his 'step-mommy'. He had seen her in the papers. She had become increasing ambitious in the past years. First she was the best friend of the 'Heir', then the girlfriend of the Ethan, then fiancée, then his step mom. If the tabloids told the truth, which they didn't, she was quite the little gold-digger. Fox knew that she was beautiful from the pictures that had been taken of her, but they hadn't done her justice. Fox knew he was gone. He was head over heels in lust. Lust because Nicholas Fox Crane NEVER falls in love, not that love exists. Fox had stopped believing in love along time ago. It was a fool's errand for something that you would never find. Love could not be experienced, not with a lover, a spouse, a sibling, a friend, and definitely not a parent. Fox believed in nothing except power and money…at least that's what he told himself to make himself feel better.

'_I'd better get out of here before someone realizes that wasn't an act.'_ Theresa thought as she tired to slip out of the reception. The gun in between her thighs was starting to bother her and she knew she couldn't drink or else she would endanger herself. She knew one of her enemies was close by, but they weren't about to attack her here. As Theresa was exiting the room, she saw a blonde god near the bar.

'_Fox'_

She had never stopped hearing about the other crane boy. Of course, Theresa never met him formally. She had done a little work for Ivy, and had sent him his cards. Eventually she started sending him letters and gifts with the cold hard cash that was supposed to be his presents. She had seen a guy that looked as good as him. Not in any of her missions had she seen a guy that made her heart beat as fast as it did when she saw him.

But Theresa knew he wasn't Thomas. Thomas had been her partner in crime. Well maybe not crime, but in fighting crime. Theresa had never loved anyone like Thomas. She has loved him more than she had ever loved Ethan the way Thomas had made her feel. But Thomas had broken up with her, going back to his ex-fiancée. Theresa had understood, he wasn't her soul mate, fate didn't want them together, but Theresa knew that one day she would find her fairy-tale ending.

Anyways back to Fox, Theresa was pretty sure that he had been starring at her the whole time. She had felt his eyes on her. She felt drawn to him, but she couldn't give in. This wasn't her mission. Her mission tonight was to get the heck outta here. She was tired to Ethan and Gwen and everyone basically. She just wanted to go home and go into comatose. She had spent the last seven years 'in love' with Ethan 'Crane'. She was tired of being his personal body guard. She wanted her life back; she wanted to be a government agent. She was done with dreams of fashion. It never gave her the excitement or the exhilaration of holding her gun. She was through.

* * *

**Just another thing, it never came out that Ethan was a Winthrop or that he is Sam's son because she never got engaged to Ethan so the tabloid never came out. I am sorry if some of you don't like this anymore, but I've re-written chapter four of the old version over and over again but it never goes the way I wanted it to so I decided just to change it fully. I'm happy with this and I hope you guys like it too.**

**BTW im considering re-writing THERESA'S SONG because i dont like that one all the much either**

**CLICK THE BUTTON!!!! it makes me happy and when im happy i like to write more and we all like it when i write more!**


	3. Chapter 3 A Not So Scary Scare

**A/N: I re-did the story, so if you are confused go reread chapter 2. It has been changed. Oh and for those of you that don't know, I'm going slower because my story is just a jumbled puzzle in my head, you and I are just trying to sort it out.**

**A/N: I'd like to thank Princetongirl for being nice enough to review and add me to her alert list. At least I know someone is reading this.**

Chapter 3 A Not So Scary Scare

* * *

Lights dimmed, silk sheets and comforter keeping her in place, Theresa was floating gently into a light sleep. She rarely dreamed. Dreams were for little boys and girls and those who still believed in fairy tale worlds, and Theresa Marie Lopez-Fitzgerald Crane wasn't a dreamer. Dreamers hesitated, dreamers lost, and dreamers felt pain and if there was one thing Theresa had learned from the Crane family is that dreams were for the weak and Theresa was anything but weak. But still, sometimes she thought about how her life had been if she had gone through with her dreams of a fashion designer. Would she have become a world famous designer having her creations worn by the rich and beautiful? Or would she have become a small town prom dress designer for Harmony High? It constantly bothered her. She knew she never would have been completely happy with her life and would have thought constantly about the road less traveled, but at least she would be a whole lot happier than she was now. Theresa knew should wouldn't of had to deal with always watching her back, whether for her 'enemies', whom she was risking her life for by the way, or her real enemies, the ones that wanted her to die. The people that would kill her directly by pointing a gun to her temple and wouldn't care who saw them shoot. Though Gwen and Rebecca had planned her death, they would carry out the plan over time and in a way that Theresa would realize what they were up to before they even got to the end themselves. 

Fox was pretty sure that no one had noticed him, well anyone in his family anyways, during the party. Everyone was too wrapped up in either being joyous over the beautiful wedding or passing around money because of their bets. Fox had been in the latter group. Fox Crane was always in the action. Fortunately for him, he had taken a risky bet. He has bet that Theresa would do nothing through-out the entire ceremony, and even be a half-decent maid of honour. Thanks to his step-mommy Fox had made an easy grand. Only because no one believed that Theresa would stay calm. They had all watched as Miss Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald ran after Ethan pulling him this way and that, sometimes even literally. The whole world watched as she re-emerged from Bermuda as Mrs. Julian Crane. But it was never known why exactly she would go for the aging Crane. In the end, it was assumed that Theresa never really loved Ethan, but had truly been after the Crane money. It really wasn't such a big surprise, but according to local newspapers around Harmony, Theresa's family she had no want for the money.

Not that Fox cared. The drama that surrounded that girl's life was too complicated to dissect. No one could understand her, and she probably liked it better that way. Heading upstairs Fox looked around. Nothing had changed, not really. To anyone else it would seem as cold as and day before. But there were subtle changes. Around were more pictures. Some drawings clearly made by a two year old were displayed on the occasional hall tables beside the phones. There were pictures of a smiling young baby boy and as he neared his room they seemed much more frequent. It was odd, even pictures that weren't of her seemed to say Theresa really was the woman of the house. Fox suddenly came across a glimpse of a stain on the wall. The stain may been no bigger than his thumbnail, but it was one stubborn stain. It never came off. Ivy had made the maids try several different cleaners. She had hired dozens of professionals, but they all claimed that nothing was going to get the stain out, and she had better just cover it up with a new paint. Unfortunately for Ivy Ethan's childhood room had been in this hallway, and had refused to sleep in another room. Ivy, not one to disrupt precious young Ethan's sleeping habits, had decided instead to put a table in front with pictures covering up the larger part of it.

Fox smiled fondly as he stopped to get a better look. But as he drew his face nearer, he saw a picture he had never seen before. It was of a family, a large family. There were four children in the picture, three boys and one girl. The mother had a round belly that suggested another child on the way, while the father had his arms surrounding the mother's shoulder and around the tallest son. Pride seemed to seep through his eyes. The children had eyes of mirth, and seemed agitated, though happy, that they had been pulled from their play. The mother was the one person that Fox fixated on though. She had caring, worn eyes. She was tired, no mistaking that, but she seemed to radiate energy. Fox remembered those eyes belonging to Pilar. The head maid at the mansion had always spent what little time she had to make sure that Fox was alright. Though she never liked his nickname she had respected his will to be independent even at his young age. The only rife between the two was her daughter. Since Fox had always had a special affinity to annoying the young girl, Pilar had scolded him more times than anyone ever had even up to this point. Deciding to continue on his silent journey to his room Fox picked himself up back to normal height and took the last few strides to his room. With the slightest click he opened and closed the door behind himself and began to remove his clothes completely unaware to the seemingly asleep figure in the bed.

Theresa had re-awoken as she heard the patter of feet in the hallway. She stiffened her body in response. She hoped that it was Ethan and not someone else, though even a visit from Ethan would annoy her just the same, an attack would bring up discussions that she wasn't up to having at this point in her life. The feet stopped somewhere along the hallway and she heard nothing anymore. '_That's odd_.' Theresa kept her guard up for a couple more seconds before relaxing back into her fluffed pillows once more. The silence of the room was comforting; it helped her that no one was awake around. Next door to her room, mood music slowly played its way into Theresa's head.

"I guess Gwen decided to unintentionally annoy me tonight. Just when I was falling asleep! I don't need the noise of those two doing the tango!" Theresa muttered underneath her breath, her drooping eyes fluttering back.

_Click!_

'_That's not Gwen and Ethan!_' Theresa let her breathing turn to that of someone sleeping. The figure began to remove their clothing. She could hear the person un zipping their pants. Theresa had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't Ethan, since Ethan was already in the next room with Gwen. '_That better not be Julian!!!_' The figure slowly approached the bed. Theresa prepped herself to go into her vulnerable place. She needed to keep up her front. It wouldn't matter who the figure was, she was in a mansion filled with people, if she screamed people at the pier would hear her. The steps stopped as the bed creaked with the added weight and all over Harmony a toe curling scream could be heard from the lips of the young mistress as Fox Crane fell into bed with her.

* * *

**REVIEW! THE PURPLE BUTTON DEMANDS TO BE CLICKED!!! ****Reviewing helps me know what you guys want. Here are the choices:**

**a) To go canon from here in the story giving a twist on what Theresa is really doing.**

**b) To go canon from where the show is now and show what Theresa is doing to stop the blackmailer.**

**c) Just make up stuff and through it in to make this AU.**

**d) Something else you guys want.**

**I have ideas for a)-c). If you guys want something else just tell me! Ciao! Au Revoir! Goodbye! Auf Wiedersehen! Adeus! and Ja Ne!**

**Inspire16**


End file.
